


Oczy szeroko zamknięte

by Satanachia



Category: Legend (1985)
Genre: F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem, Multipairing Multifandom Gospoda Party 2015, fik rekreacyjny, niczego nie żałuję!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Widział ktoś Legendę? Nie widział? Nic nie stracił. Nie ma czego żałować, serio. Oglądałam to wczoraj przy krzyżówkach i dawno mi tak mózgu nie zlasowało. Cały dzień dzisiaj słyszę śmiech Pana Ciemności w głowie, no prześladuje mnie toto… Dlatego musiałam. Niczego nie żałuję.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oczy szeroko zamknięte

**Author's Note:**

> Widział ktoś Legendę? Nie widział? Nic nie stracił. Nie ma czego żałować, serio. Oglądałam to wczoraj przy krzyżówkach i dawno mi tak mózgu nie zlasowało. Cały dzień dzisiaj słyszę śmiech Pana Ciemności w głowie, no prześladuje mnie toto… Dlatego musiałam. Niczego nie żałuję.

_— Usiądź. — Darkness opiera się o blat stołu i pochyla lekko, przyszpilając księżniczkę spojrzeniem . — Nie godzi się, by kobieta stała przy biesiadnym stole._

_— Dziękuję, wolę stać — odpiera księżniczka, próbując ukryć drżenie w głosie. Demon uśmiecha się przewrotnie ukazując ostre kły._

_— Usiądź — ponawia zachęcającym tonem. — To nasze wesele..._

_— Nie. — Księżniczka prostuje ramiona, a Darkness warczy niczym zwierze._

_— Usiądź! — ryczy, a księżniczka opada na przeznaczony jej tron niczym kukiełka z podciętymi sznurkami._

_— Czyż tak nie jest wygodniej, moja miła?_

_— Nie jestem twoja — syczy z jadem w głosie księżniczka a jej twarz wykrzywia się we wściekłą maskę. — Nie jestem i nigdy nie będę, ty potworze!_

_Darkness śmieje się rubasznie na jej słowa._

_— Oczywiście, że jesteś, moja miła. Jesteś moja odkąd dotknęłaś tego ohydztwa, jakim jest jednorożec. Jesteś moja, odkąd pierwsze ziarno zła wykiełkowało w twojej duszy. — Demon omija stół i podchodzi do tronu, postukując kopytami; Księżniczka drży niczym spłoszony królik i wciska się głębiej w siedzisko, próbując uciec przed nim, kiedy ten pochyla się nad nią i zaciska szponiaste dłonie na podłokietnikach, odcinając księżniczce drogę ucieczki._

_— Jesteś moją królową — szepcze muskając gorącymi wargami jej chłodny policzek. Jeden z jego zakrzywionych rogów chrobocze piskliwie o oparcie tronu. Dziewczyna drży, kiedy odrobina parzącego, kamiennego pyłu opada na jej obnażoną szyję. — Moją Panią Mroku, której podaruję Wieczność. Rzucę ci świat do stóp — Darkness jest teraz na tyle blisko, że jego rozdwojony język muska lekko skórę księżniczki. — Spalę go w twym imieniu — jego szept przeistacza się w warkot — i będziemy tańczyć na pogorzelisku ze swoją świtą, pijąc słodkie wino z czaszek tych, którzy odważą się nam przeciwstawić._

_Przez ciało księżniczki przebiega widoczny dreszcz a Darkness nie może nic poradzić na swój szorstki chichot, gdy jej serce gubi rytm a dłoń zaciska się na jego nadgarstku._

_— Wszystkie stworzenia ciemności będą płaszczyć się u twych stóp błagając o odrobinę uwagi — mruczy, chwytając wolną dłonią jej podbródek i obracając jej głowę tak, by spojrzała mu w oczy. — Ale jej nie otrzymają. — Księżniczka pochyla się mimowolnie ku niemu, mamiona przebłyskiem płomieni tańczącymi w jego oczach — Nigdy jej nie otrzymają, bo jesteś moja — chrypi; księżniczka oblizuje wargi, a kamienny podłokietnik kruszy się pod naciskiem jego palców. — Oni będą mogli tylko patrzeć na ciebie z daleka i marzyć, że będziesz kiedyś wystarczająco łaskawa, aby pozwolić im zbliżyć się wystarczająco blisko, by mogli ucałować skraj twego płaszcza. Bo jesteś moja — warczy milimetry od jej ust._

_— Tak — szepcze Królowa i całuje swojego demona._

_Wie, że przepadła._

Lily budzi się gwałtownie, z dłonią zaciśniętą aż do zbielenia kostek we własnej nocnej szacie. Uspokajając oddech zerka na leżącego u jej boku męża, ale Jack ani drgnie pogrążony w głębokim śnie. 

Znowu, znowu o nim śniła. 

Ostrożnie wyplątuje się z pościeli i wzuwszy łykowate łapcie wychodzi z izby, szukając czegoś, na czym mogłaby się skupić, by rozproszyć myśli o demonie. 

Otwiera prześwit w dachu i rozpala palenisko, by przygotować śniadanie dla męża i syna, którzy najpewniej nie wstaną przed świtem. Lily już od dawna budzi się przed słońcem, ale nikt zdaje nie się tego zauważać. Tylko Gump zerka na nią ostrożnie w niektóre dni, jakby wiedział co zakłóca jej nocny spokój i pilnuje, by nigdy nie zbliżyła się zanadto do zakola rzeki, przy którym często widuje się jednorożce. 

Lily nawet nie chce tam chodzić. Unika zarówno zakola jak i części lasu należącej do Gumpa i jego wróżki. Gdy raz próbowała zbliżyć się do zakola, klacz jednorożca natarła na nią rogiem i o mało jej nie przebiła, jakby i ona wiedziała co gnieździ się w Lily.

Jakby wiedziała o tym co myślała Lily przed uderzeniem. Jakby wiedziała, że gdyby nie obecność Jacka, miast w łańcuch, uderzyłby w szyję klaczy i zakończył jej żywot.

Jakby doskonale wiedziała, że w niektóre noce Lily śni o swoim demonie i pragnie cofnąć czas. Jakby doskonale wiedziała o Ziarnie, które tamtej nocy zasiał w niej Darkness. 

Lily zawiesza nad paleniskiem niewielki kociołek z wodą i pozwala sobie na chwilę słabości, nurzając dłonie w płomieniach, które oplatają jej palce swymi gorącymi językami i podążają powoli w górę rąk, jakby próbowały ją objąć.

Kobieta uśmiecha się smutno.  
Już nie jest księżniczką. Już nigdy nie będzie Królową.Jest teraz Lily, po prostu Lily, żoną Jacka Dziecka z Lasu i matką Connera. 

Słysząc szuranie stóp dochodzące z drugiej izby wyszarpuje dłonie z płomieni, które opadają ponownie na swoje miejsce. 

_To nie ma znaczenia. Jej demon wróci w nocy. Zawsze wraca._

Wykrzywia usta w wystudiowanym uśmiechu i odwraca się, by przywitać męża.

**Author's Note:**

> Tak, Darkness jest taki przerysowany, w oryginale też. I śmieje się jak taki przerysowany, sztandarowy złol, o, posłuchajcie sobie.


End file.
